Amour, Bouche de l'enfer et Secret
by Luxan
Summary: Quand le scooby arrive à Poudlard, des secrets enfouis refont surface... Comment Buffy et Faith vont elles faire face à leur cohabitation dans l'enceinte du château ? Que cache Faith à propos du monde magique ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et à Joss Whedon. Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire.

**Note de l'auteur** : Dans le monde d'Harry Potter, l'histoire se situe lors de la 6ème année et pour Buffy, ils viennent d'anéantir la Force.

C'est ma première fiction que je poste, donc si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^"

PS : Désolée pour les fautes... :/

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 :La voie 9 34

Sunnydale : 9h15

" Dépêchez vous on va être en retard ! " cria une jeune blonde

Cette jeune blonde, nommé Buffy Summers, attendais au pas de la porte, la petite troupe qui allais la suivre jusqu'en Angleterre.

" Buffy explique moi comment en étant la à 9h on peut arriver à Londres pour 11h ? " demanda un jeune homme. Alexander Harris toujours la pour poser des questions pas si bête que ça, enfin tout dépendais de son humeur. Une adolescente descendit surexcité avec deux grosses valises.

" Dawn ! Me dis pas que ce sont tes affaires ?

- Nan il n'y a que les chaussures et les produits de beauté, j'ai encore 3 valises en haut… D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais m'aider à les descendre ça serais sympa.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Je plaisante Buffy, il y a la valise de Willow aussi.

- Tu m'as fais peur ! D'ailleurs où sont Faith et Willow ? On va être en retard ! Et Spike ? Et Anya ?

- Du calme B. on va pas rencontré le président non plus répondit une brune, en cuir, très sexy

- Désolé Faith si ma priorité est que quand on vient nous chercher nous devons être prêt !

- Mais oui Chaton, mais pas la peine de faire trembler Sunnydale dit un blondinet lui aussi très sexy."

Buffy soupira et monta chercher sa meilleure amie en bousculant la brune au passage.

" Surtout ne t'excuse pas B. !

- Oh pardon F. je t'avais pas vu ! "

Ouais et c'est la marmotte qui met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu aussi pensa la brune. Une jeune blonde arriva par la porte ouverte de la maison, embrassa Alex, et posa sa valise avec le tas devant la porte.

" Ou est la tueuse ? Parce que je crois que tout Sunnydale sait qu'on part, je l'ai entendu du bout de la rue !

- Anya, s'il te plait, elle est déjà assez stressé comme ça dis Dawn

- Je sais Dawny, mais elle est pas la seule, qui sais où on va… "

Buffy descendis avec une jeune rousse, le regard nostalgique, mais avec le sourire en voyant la petite bande au complet prêt à partir.

FLASH BACK

Sunnydale, 1 semaine avant.

Un hibou hululait à la fenêtre de la blonde.

" B. fait taire ton réveil il est tôt !

- Ecoute Faith, je veux bien que tu squatte ma chambre, mais tes blagues, tu les arrêtes !

- Quelles blagues ? C'est pas moi ! "

La blonde regarda la brune à terre et elles tournèrent leurs regards vers la fenêtre. Un majestueux hibou beige les attendaient à la fenêtre.

"La poste à trouver de nouveaux employés ?

- Tu me fais mourir de rire Faith dit la blonde exaspéré "

Faith haussa les épaules et laissa la blonde ouvrir la fenêtre, pendant qu'elle se recouchât.

" Faith debout il faut faire une réunion avec le scooby cria la blonde en sautant sur la brune

- Putain Buffy ! Ca y est je vais être de mauvais poil !

-Oh je vais te faire un café !

-Mm t'as intérêt ! - Et te rendors pas ! dit elle en sortant de la pièce. "

Après le réveil de la maison, Buffy fit une grande réunion.

" Voila, je viens de recevoir une lettre de l'Angleterre.

- Giles va bien ? s'inquiète Willow

- Oui, mais il à besoin de nous. Je vais vous lire la lettre. "

Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et se racla la gorge.

" Cher Mlle Summers, Nous avons l'honneur et le privilège de vous annoncez que l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard requiert votre présence, le 1er septembre à 11h précise en voix 9 3/4 à la gare King's Cross à Londres. Nous vivons des temps noirs c'est pour cela que nous vous demandons votre aide, ainsi que l'aide de vos amis. Mr Giles, étant déjà ici, nous vous enverrons quelqu'un le 1er septembre à 9h30 précise pour vous emmener à la gare. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas vous en dire plus par ce parchemin mais le courrier peut être détourner. Appeler Mr Giles pour vous confirmer si vous avez des doutes,

Avec mes sincère salutation,

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard.

Ps : Ci contre 7 billet pour le Poudlard Express"

Quand elle eu finis de la lire, Alex éclata de rire.

" Vous y croyez réellement ? Nan mais une école de sorcellerie, Abracadabra et … "

Il se tu sous le regard menaçant de Willow.

" Appelons Giles pour savoir. "

Après avoir tout vérifier, la bande décida d'accepter d'aider le monde de la magie Anglais.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Sunnydale, 9h30 pétante devant la maison Summers

" Et voila ce n'est qu'une pure blague de Giles !

- Attend Alex, il est que 9h30 il y a peut être des bouchons !

- Comment je vais faire moi ? Je suis un vampire je vous signale déjà que la j'ai chaud alors que je suis à l'abri ! dis le vampire blond"

Un CRAC sonore se fit retentir et deux créatures apparurent, elles faisaient environs un mettre, avaient les oreilles à la maître Yoda et était beige/marron. Buffy se mit en mode attaque et avança vers les créatures.

" Désolé du retard, mais Dobby à eu du mal à sortir Kréature du lit.

- Kréature ne va pas aider des sang de bourbe !

- Mais qui êtes vous ? finit par dire Buffy

- Je me présente, Dobby, elfe de maison et voici Kréature venu m'accompagner pour amener vous à la gare.

- On dirait des minis maîtres Yoda

- Alex !

- Monsieur Giles ma donné ça pour un certain Spike "

Le vampire décolorer pris le paquet que lui tendait le petit être et l'ouvrit, une bague tomba dans sa main et il l'a mis.

" Un peu kitsch mais bon.

- Essaye d'aller au soleil dis Alex

- Bien sur Harris, ça serai un plaisir pour toi si je brûlais vif devant tes yeux !

- Non monsieur, Monsieur Giles a dit à Dobby que c"étais pour que vous puissiez venir avec eux en pleins jours. "

Spike renifla et avança au soleils en se protégeant avec ses mains mais rien ne se passait. Il sourit et Dobby leurs rappela qu'ils devaient partir. Kréature emmena toutes les valises tandis que Dobby emmena les humains et, dans un CRAC sonore, la petite bande arrivèrent à Londres. Ils atterrirent devant la gare et les deux elfes partirent aussitôt.

" Tachons de trouver cette voie 9 3/4 dis Buffy

- Attendez tous la dit Faith, on vient de faire Sunnyhell Londres en moins de 5 minutes avec des créatures tout droit sortie de Star Wars et vous vous en fichez !

- Faith dis moi, tu es une tueuse de vampire qui combat les démons, on a eu affaire avec une entité non palpable qui à failli tout saccager avec son prêtre à la con et tu me sors que tu es abasourdie par CA ? "

Faith soupira et sortie une cigarette.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je fume ça se voit pas ?

- On doit y aller ! dit Buffy- Oui à 11h ! J'ai le temps de fumer !

- Faith ! "

La brune souffla et rangea sa cigarette ! " Elle a de la chance d'avoir un jolie petit cul sinon… pensa la brune " et la troupe rentra dans la gare. Ils cherchèrent la voix 9 3/4 mais personne la trouva.

" Il est déjà 10h30, ça fait une heure qu'on cherche et on à rien trouver dit Anya

- Maman pour une fois qu'on est en avance arrête de me presser pour aller au Poudlard Express, mes amis n'y seront pas encore ! dit une voix

- Attendez j'vais demander dit Buffy Euh excusez moi, est ce que vous connaissez la voie 9 3/4 ?

- Ah des nouveaux parents, bien sur, vous marchez vite entre la voie 9 et 10. Regardez. " L

a jeune femme poussa son fils avec elle et fonça contre le mur mais contre toute attente elle disparue.

" Ouah lacha Alex.

- Ferme la bouche mon chéri, tu vas gober les mouches se moqua gentiment Anya."

Buffy souffla et pris la main de Dawn qui rouspéta pour la forme et elles coururent vers le mur, suivit d'Alex et Anya, puis de Spike, Willow et Faith. Nos 7 compagnons arrivèrent devant un train rouge et noir, et l'enseigne 9 3/4 se balançait lentement au dessus d'eux.

" On doit prendre le train ? demanda Dawn

- Nan juste le regarder dit Anya

- Pas de dispute s'il vous plait ! "

La bande se retourna et vis Giles, toujours la avec ses lunettes et sa veste en tweed souriant au petit groupe. Le scooby lui sautèrent dessus littéralement et toutes les personnes au alentours les regardaient bizarrement.

" Ecoutez, je ne peux pas vous parler pour l'instant, mais prenez le train qui vous emmènera à Poudlard. Vous aurez un travail et des appartements la bas. On vous expliquera tout une fois arrivé.

- Attendez vous voulez qu'on monte dans un fichu train sur un quai qui n'existe même pas, qui nous emmène je ne sais où ? dit Faith

- La brunette à raison même si sa m'écorche de le dire dit Spike

- Faîtes moi confiance, on à besoin de vous…

- Qui on ? demanda Buffy

- En tout cas, ça à l'air cool dit Dawn, il y a pleins de jolie garçon..

- Ah non ! répondit Buffy. Tu ne vas pas…

- Relax B., elle a que 15 ans.

- Faith le jour où je voudrais que tu me fasse part de tes commentaires, je te sonnerais ! "

Dawn remercia Faith du bout des lèvres et cette dernière lui fit un clin d'oeil. Le petit groupe pris leurs valise et monta dans le train à contre coeur… Ils se trouvèrent un compartiment vide et le scooby s'installa.

" Alors on se lance dans l'aventure ? dit Alex

- A t-on le choix ?

- Le scooby est de retour au travail !

- Ouais le scooby et moi… murmura Faith pour elle même."

Buffy regarda Faith et soupira, elle avait entendu ce que la brune avait dit. Faith étais restée à Sunnydale pour la blonde car elle le lui avait demandé, mais la brune savait qu'elle ne serais jamais un membre à part entière. Petit à petit, le scooby s'endormais, il ne restais que les deux tueuses éveillées.

" J'vais faire un tour dit Faith

- Attend Faith, il faut qu'on parle…

- Ecoute B. on est dans un train, j'ai pas pris ma dose de nicotine et j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes, on parlera plus tard. "

La brune se mordis la lèvre pour avoir été si dure avec la blonde, secoua la tête et partie dans le couloir. "Pourquoi faut il que ce soit toujours aussi compliqué de parler avec elle" pensa la blonde. Faith se promena dans le couloir et bouscula un jeune homme.

" Vous pouvez pas faire attention ?

- On t'as jamais appris la politesse Malfoy ? demanda un autre garçon derrière. "

Le premier était blond platine, pâle, et avais les yeux gris, l'autre, avait les cheveux noir, non coiffé, les yeux vert et une cicatrice sur le front.

" Okays les gamins commença Faith, on s'arrête la, toi le blondinet la prochaine fois que je te croise évite de me rentrer dedans. "

Le blond lui lança un regard noir et partit.

" Ne faîtes pas attention à lui dit le jeune homme au cheveux en bataille. Au fait, vous êtes notre nouveau professeur ?

- Professeur ? Non, je ne crois pas.

- Ah ? Qui êtes vous alors ?

- Je te trouve bien curieux. Merci pour ton intervention de tout à l'heure, mais je dois y aller. "

Faith tourna les talons et le jeune homme lui dit " Au fait, moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter. " La brune hocha la tête et continua sa route, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se cogna contre une tignasse brune. " Ils sont tous aveugle dans ce train ? "pensa la brune

" Dé…Désolé Professeur dit la jeune fille.

- Je ne suis pas professeur ! répondit la tueuse. "

La jeune fille releva la tête et plongea ses yeux marrons dans les yeux noisettes de la tueuse.

" Oh désolé…

- Arrête de t'excuser, y'a pas eu de mort."

La jeune brune secoua la tête et rentra dans le compartiment. Faith retourna aussi dans son compartiment, la bande s'était réveillé.

" Ah Faith, il ne manquait plus que toi dit Buffy

- Ah bon ?

- On a eu des nouvelles de Giles, faut vraiment qu'on se fasse au nouveau moyen de communication avec les hiboux, bref, nous devons protéger un jeune homme du nom de euh… Harry Cover ?

- Potter rectifia Faith

- Tu le connais ?

- Je l'ai aperçue dans le couloir, un petit à lunette avec les cheveux noirs et une cicatrice.

- C'est exactement lui ! Il faut que… "

Une jeune fille brune vint toquer à la porte.

" Euh… Excusez moi.

- Ah mais je te reconnais toi dit Faith, au fait comment t'appelles tu ?

- Hermione, Hermione Granger. "

Faith souri à la jeune fille, et cette dernière lui rendis. Buffy jeta un regard noir à la nouvelle arrivante.

" C'est pour quoi ? demandât-elle sèchement

- Je viens chercher une certaine Summers Dawn. Je dois la conduire à l'école, comme nous arrivons bientôt. "

Dawn pris sa valise et suivis la jeune inconnue sous le regard noir de la blonde. Le train s'arrêta progressivement et le scooby arrivèrent à Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai eu ma première review :) Merci à virg05, ça fait plaisir :) En espérant que la suite ne déçoive pas...

Bonne lecture puis Joyeuses Fêtes :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : La grande salle<strong>

Le scooby sortirent du train et suivirent un certain Rogue, qui avait l'air… pas très sympa. Il avait les cheveux noir, long et gras, l'air blafard et avait l'air d'être énervé tout le temps. Il souriait juste à Willow, et cette dernière lui renvoyait son sourire.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée et la pluie commençait à tomber de plus en plus, le petit groupe arrivèrent dans le château trempés.

" Comment fait Giles pour supporter ce temps ? se plaignis Xander

- Jamais content ces Américains" marmonna Rogue

Buffy soupira et vis arriver un grand barbu. Il avait des lunettes en demi lune et un sourire accueillant.

" Bienvenue mes amis ! Je me présente, Albus Dumbledore. Allons manger nous discuterons après de choses sérieuses. Merci Severus.

- Mais de rien professeur, ça me fait tellement plaisir de servir de guide à des…

- Oui, bon, allons manger le coupa Buffy "

Severus bougonna encore et la bande suivit le vieux. Ils se mirent à table et Dumbledore se leva.

" Silence ! Merci. Tout d'abord, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard pour les nouveaux, et bon retour aux anciens. Nous vivons des temps difficile en ce moment, les ténèbres nous envahis de plus en plus, mais pour le moment, nos estomacs gargouillent juste donc je vais me dépêcher sourit-il. Je vous présentes vos nouveaux professeurs, et votre nouvelle matière. En premier, le professeur Spike, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal des 6ème et 7ème années, ensuite le professeur Rosenberg, votre nouveau professeur de sorcellerie, le professeur Harris ainsi que le professeur Jenkins, vos professeurs d'histoire du monde occulte, et pour finir, cette année, Poudlard instaure une nouvelle matière obligatoire à partir de la 4ème année, le combat, vos professeurs, Mlle Lehane et Mlle Summers, vous l'expliquerons mieux que moi, j'espère que vous ferrez un chaleureux accueil à nos nouveaux professeur mais pour le moment, bon appétit ! "

Le scooby le regarda d'un oeil surpris. Eux professeurs ? Le diner qui apparut devant eux coupèrent leurs pensées. Après quelques heures, la grande salle fut complètement vide.

" Professeur commença Willow, nous professeurs ?

- Oui m'avez bien entendu. Si je vous ai fais venir ici, ce n'est pas que pour cela. Une guerre se rapproche, Lord Voldemort veut ouvrir une bouche de l'enfer ici, en Angleterre. Mon ami Rupert m'as conseillé de vous appelez pour nous aider à déjouer ses plans.

- Lord Voldemort ? Il a pas trouver pire comme nom ? se moqua Faith

- Faith ! s'énerva Buffy. Ce n'est pas le moment ! Et qu'en est-il de ce garçon ?

- Ah oui ! Harry Potter, en 6ème année, vous devez le gardez sous les yeux, il a de grave ennuie, Voldemort veut le tuer.

- Attendez s'écria Spike. Vous nous avez appelez pour faire du baby-sitting et fermer une bouche de l'enfer ? On ne peut pas avoir de vacances ?

- Tu irais bien avec Faith tiens dit Buffy

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les deux concernés.

- En tout cas au pieux, je sais qui dominerais dit Faith

- N'importe quoi ! Je peux te dominer Tueuse !

- Oh oui ! C'est sur avec des surnoms comme poussin et amour ? "

La dispute entre le vampire et la tueuse continua, Dumbledore s'en amusa. Buffy s'exaspéra et fis taire les deux.

" Stop ! On est fatigués, professeur, pouvez vous nous dire où on dormiras s'il vous plais.

- Bien, Anya et Alex, vous serez au 3ème étage, Minerva va vous accompagner. Willow, vous dormirez au second, Séverus pouvez vous l'emmener s'il vous plait ?"

Rogue souri, enfin ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un sourire chez Rogue et accompagna la jeune rousse, le couple était déjà partie avec la directrice des Gryffondors. Il ne restais plus que les deux tueuses et le vampire.

" William, nous vous avons préparé des appartements au sous sol, même si la bague fais son effet, je pense que l'obscurité ne vous dérange pas ?

- Merci…

- Quant à nos deux tueuses… Vous devrez partager un appartement…

- Pardon ? s'écrièrent les trois jeunes adultes.

- Oui, nous n'avons pu ajouter plus d'appartement cette année…

- Je pourrais dormir avec Willow ?

- Mademoiselle Rosenberg à une chambre spécial qui permet de recevoir sa jeune amie.

- Je ne te laisse pas avec cette folle, Amour !

- Nan mais qui est ce que tu traites de folle, tu t'es vu toi ?

- Stop ! Faith on y va !

- Rubéus pouvez vous accompagnez Mr Spike ?

- Bien sur professeur. "

Spike partis avec le garde chasse au sous sol tandis que les deux tueuses et le professeur Dumbledore montait les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau montrant un cimetière.

" Charles ?

- Oui professeur, mot de passe ? dit le tableau, enfin le vampire sortant de sa tombe.

- Chosen Two dit le professeur.

- Mesdemoiselles. dit le tableau en s'ouvrant."

Les tueuses et le directeur rentrèrent dans l'appartement.

" Vous avez une chambre chacune, et le mot de passe pour rentrer est Chosen Two. Sur ce je vous laisse vous installez, demain vous aurez votre première journée de cours et je vous expliquerais tout"

Il parti en laissant les deux filles la.

" Ecoute B. si vraiment ça te dérange de dormir avec moi, je peux voir avec le vieux pour changer avec Willow, comme il y a deux chambres elle pourra voir K.

- Faith souffla Buffy, je ne veux pas changer de chambre. Ca ne me dérange pas du tout d'être avec toi… Rappelle toi de ce que je t'ai dis à Sunnydale.

FLASH BACK

Faith devant l'entrée des Summers avec ses sacs.

" Faith ? Tu vas où ?

- Je repars en prison B.

- Tu n'es pas obligée…

- Tu veux que j'aille où sinon ?

- Reste… Avec moi… Enfin nous… Je veux apprendre à te connaître, toi et non pas la Faith que l'on voit tous les jours. J'ai besoin de toi Faith…

- Pourquoi Buffy ? Tu voulais me tuer…

- Je n'ai jamais voulu le faire… Mais c'étais toi ou moi… Quand j'ai cru que je t'avais tuée, j'ai voulu me suicider…

- Quoi ?

- Oui… Mais Willow m'en a empêché… Pendant que tu étais dans le coma, j'ai rompu avec Angel et je suis partie dans l'immeuble de ce fameux soir, je suis montée sur le muret, il y avait encore ton sang… J'ai pleuré, j'allais sauter mais Willow m'avait suivie… Je lui ai expliqué ce que j'allais faire… Elle m'a dit qu'elle comprenait… Et voila…

- Alors pourquoi quand j'ai voulu m'excuser tu m'as menacée ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser Faith ! Mais à moi… Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur… J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour…

- Tu es pardonner Buffy… Mais où vais je dormir ?

- Pourquoi pas dans ma chambre ?"

La brune souri et remonta derrière la blonde.

FIN DU FLASH BACK.

" Je sais… Mais…

- Ecoute moi bien Faith Lehane ! Si tu continue, je te botte le derrière !

- Ouh pardon Mlle la première ! J'ai très peur ! "

Et elle lui tira la langue et la blonde lui sauta dessus. Après un petit combat, Buffy prend le dessus et se retrouve à califourchon sur Faith.

" Alors Faithy ? Dis le moi, qui est la plus forte ?

- Hum… Moi ? "

La blonde commença à la chatouiller, et Faith ne put s'empêcher de se debattre. A bout de souffle elle dit :

" C'est bon, c'est bon t'as gagné !

- Pardon j'ai mal entendu dit elle en s'approchant du visage de la brune.

- Je disais, tu a gagné…"

La blonde resta suspendu au dessus du visage de la brune, leurs souffles se mêlaient, et une tension entre elles se créaient, Buffy se rapprocha encore de Faith, leurs lèvres allaient se toucher pour un baiser qui montrerait toutes leurs émotions, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et elles se séparèrent. Faith rentra dans sa chambre troublée et Buffy alla ouvrir encore essoufflée. Alex se tenait la avec Willow.

" Vous êtes pas couchés ?

- On venait vérifier que tout allait bien… dit Willow

- Non, elle ne m'as pas encore tuée. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter, je suis plus forte qu'elle et elle a changé. Allez dormir, demain on donne des… cours…"

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête et ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Faith sortit de sa chambre, en débardeur et boxer, une brosse à dent dans la bouche. Buffy ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. La brune partie dans la salle de bain et se lava les dents.

" Faith ?

- Oui ?

- Non rien… "

Buffy souffla, et Faith secoua la tête. Cette dernière finis de se brosser les dents et partie se coucher.

" Nuit B."

La blonde acquiesça et partie se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, la brune se leva et sortie de la chambre, sur le canapé se tenait le directeur.

" Bien le bonjour.

- Euh… Qu'est ce que vous faîtes la ?

- Je dois vous expliquer ce que vous allez faire et vous donnez votre emploie du temps.

- BUFFY ! Viens tout de suite ! "

La blonde arriva en robe de sorcière, la brune souleva un sourcil et se plia en deux de rire. Buffy lui lança un regard noir et pris un sac sur la table. Elle le donna à la brune.

" Tiens F. on verra si tu es aussi sexy comme ça ! "

Faith se décomposa et regarda le directeur.

" JE NE METTRAIS JAMAIS CA !

- Bien. Vous pouvez mettre des habits moldus.

- Moldus ? demanda Faith

- Oui, ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs.

- Attendez professeur, elle à le choix et pas moi ?

- Vous ne m'avez pas dis clairement que vous ne voulez pas mettre de robes.

- Je vais me changer ! dit Buffy. "

Faith sourit et partit se changer. Buffy secoua la tête et enleva sa robe, en dessous elle était habillé d'un débardeur noir et d'un jogging blanc, laissant entrevoir son ventre parfaitement bien dessiné.

La brune sortit deux minutes après en débardeur noir et jogging de la même couleur. Elle détaillât la blonde et eu un frisson.

" Bon Merlin, on doit faire quoi ? dit Faith

- Faith ! Un peu de respect ! s'indigna Buffy.

- Non laissez, cela m'amuse sourit Dumbledore. Donc comme vous le savez vous allez être professeur de combat, vous devez enseignez à mes élèves une notion de défense, car il va arriver un moment où la magie ne pourra plus rien faire, juste les poings auront le dessus. Vous prendrez surtout les 6ème années, et si vous y arrivez, rassembler les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Si ils arrivent à se serrer les coudes, nous gagnerons la guerre.

Ce matin vous commencez avec les pires ennemies, les 6ème années, ce sera eux votre mission. Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller, apprenez leurs l'art de se défendre, et de pouvoir s'entendre… Comme vous… "

Les deux tueuses se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Dumbledore avait disparu.

" Faith…

- C'est pas le moment B. J'ai la dalle on va manger ?

- Faith ! Comment veut tu qu'on enseigne à ces jeunes la fraternité alors que nous on y arrive pas ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas prête à te parler… Laisse moi du temps… "

Sur cette phrase, la brune sortie de l'appartement et la blonde la suivis. Elles trouvèrent Willow avec Alex à l'entrée de la grande salle. Les deux meilleurs amis de la tueuse portaient des robes de sorciers noir pour Alex et bordeaux pour la rousse. Faith se retint de rire sous le regard noir de la blonde.

" Tiens mais voila notre couple de sorcier préféré !

- Faith la ferme dis Buffy

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en robe ? demanda Alex

- Parce qu'on enseigne le sport c'est plus pratique.

- Mais…

- On va manger ? demanda Faith "

Les quatre jeunes adultes partirent manger dans la grande salle, à leur arrivés, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Anya les appela à la table des professeurs, la bouche pleine de gâteau. Spike discutait avec le professeur Rogue en buvant surement du sang. Dawn à la table des Gryffondors discutait avec une jeune rousse et son amie brune, quand elle vit Buffy elle l'appela. La blonde se retourna et partie dans la direction de sa soeur.

" Tu devineras jamais ! On a un tableau qui parle devant notre salle, les bougies volent, et quand les garçons veulent monter dans nos appartements, les escaliers deviennent des toboggans… Cette école est géniale ! En plus je dois aller au chemin de travers pour aller m'acheter des robes et une baguette ! C'est la classe !

- Euh Dawn ? C'est chemin de Traverse dit la jeune rousse.

- Ah oui et je te présente Ginny et Hermione. Je suis avec Ginny en 5ème année. Mais Hermione veut bien m'aider à rattraper les cours parce qu'il parait que c'est l'année des Buzz… nan des euh…

- BUSE lui souffla son amie

- Oui des BUSE !

- Dawn, reprend ton souffle sourit Buffy, je dois y aller on se voit plus tard. A plus les filles.

- Au revoir professeur dirent les filles.

- Ma soeur professeur, c'est hallucinant murmurât la jeune Summers "

Buffy arriva à la table des professeurs et Faith et Willow étaient grande conversation avec Alex. Buffy s'assit à coté de ses amis. Des dizaines d'hiboux arrivèrent en même temps. Un grand duc se posa devant Willow avec une lettre et un paquet. La rousse ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une jolie baguette en bois fin de chêne. Quand la jeune sorcière pris la baguette en main, un léger brouillard en sortit et s'estompât. Trois autres hiboux se posèrent devant les tueuses et Alex. Le jeune homme reçu une belle baguette marron, Buffy, une baguette beige et Faith une longue baguette fine noir. Les tueuses se regardèrent et sourient. Deux autres hiboux arrivèrent, tenant un gros paquet. Ils le déposèrent devant la tueuse brune.

" Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre ! dis Alex impatient de découvrir les nouvelles choses de ce monde. "

Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers la brune quand elle déballait son cadeau. Un balai était posé devant elle.

" Un balai ? C'est une blague ?

- Non ma chère, ici notre sport national est le quidditch dit le professeur McGonagal, vous venez d'être choisis pour être une nouvelle joueuse dans une des quatre équipes de Poudlard.

- Euh… Je n'ai jamais monté un balai !

- Vous apprendrez souris le professeur. Allez c'est l'heure des cours, venez je vous emmène dans la salle de sport. "


	3. Chapter 3

NDA : J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Encore désolé pour les fautes... Bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer : Rien à moi malheureusement "

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 :<span>

La salle de sport était dans les cachots, une grande salle avec des instruments pour s'entrainer. Un tapis recouvrait tout le plancher et deux portes donnant sur des vestiaires se trouvait au fond de la salle. Les élèves arrivèrent tous en même temps. Les Or d'un coté et les Argents de l'autre. Buffy resta en arrière tandis que la brune les accueillais.

" Bonjour à tous, nous allons passer les prochaines heures ensembles à transpirer et se donner des coups. Voici Mlle Summers, et je suis Faith. Je vois que vous êtes tous en robe du moins pour les Gryffondors, alors allez vous changer et plus vite que ça ! Pour cette fois ça passe mais si la prochaine vous venez comme ça, 10 points en moins par personne ! Et c'est aussi bon pour vous les Serpentards ! "

Quelques protestations s'élevèrent, mais personne ne se risqua à contre dire la brune. Buffy était choqué de voir sa consoeur comme cela, jamais elle aurait pu croire qu'elle soit une prof.

" Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, on commence par faire 3 tours de salle ! Allez y tous ! "

Les élèves partirent au quart de tour, sauf un blond, Faith les rattrapa.

" Alors on s'amuse bien mon gars ?

- Le sport c'est pour les mauviettes ! dit le blond

- Ecoute moi bien Malfoy dit elle en l'arrêtant, ici je peux être ta meilleure amie comme je peux être un vrai démon. Alors soit tu m'écoute et tu fais ce qu'on te demande soit tu vas regretter d'être venue au monde. Au fait te pleins pas à ton papounet parce tu vas encore plus souffrir…

- Vous me connaissez pas, vous êtes juste la nouvelle lubie de ce vieux fou, vous ne connaissez rien de ce monde qu'est la magie !

- J'étais élève à Poudlard, et chez Serpentard, je déteste les Gryffondors ! Alors fais attention quand même. Demande à ton tableau des nouvelles de F. Lehane tu verras. Surtout ne dis rien à personne. Maintenant si tu veux bien, tout le monde à finis de courir, on passe à autre chose. "

Le blond ouvrit la bouche et hocha la tête. Buffy les faisais commencer avec un exercice très simple pour bloquer les coups.

" F. tu viens ! On fait une démo. Faith va m'attaquer et je vais parer avec un blocage en haut, en bas et au milieu. "

Faith s'exécute et Buffy para. Les élèves se mirent par deux les verts et argent d'un coté et les or et rouge de l'autre.

" Ca ne va pas marcher comme ça. Donc un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor, je vous donne deux minutes pour vous mettre en équipe sinon c'est moi qui le fait. Bien.

Il nous reste donc quelques récidiviste.

- Professeur nous ne pouvons pas…

- Tu dois être Harry Potter ? Bien, avec Draco, euh Toi ?

- Pansy Parkinson.

- Avec Hermione hum… Toi ?

- Blaise Zabini professeur.

- Avec Weasley. Ce n'est pas négociable. Et maintenant on s'entraine. "

Buffy ouvra la bouche et la referma, Faith passais dans les rangs en arrangeant les positions de certain et félicitant d'autre. Au bout d'une heure, quand tout le monde le faisais bien, Faith tapa dans ses mains.

" Bien allez prendre une douche, et revenez tout propre, on va faire de la théorie après."

Les élèves s'exécutèrent.

" Tu viens de faire quoi ? On doit le faire ensemble !

- C'est bon B. J'ai juste suivie mon instinct !

-Comment tu veux qu'on les rassembles si on s'entend pas !

- Mais ça se passe bien là ! Pourquoi tu compliques tout ?

- Je réfléchie trop, t'as oublié ? On en reparle ce soir ! C'est pas finie ! "

Les élèves revinrent en jogging ne sachant pas trop si ils devaient se changer ou pas.

" Bon, il y a des bonnes choses à part quelques uns commença Buffy, savez vous pourquoi on est ici ? Oui, euh…

- Granger, Hermione Granger. On est ici pour apprendre à se battre quand la magie ne suffira plus.

- Bien la sang de bourbe t'écoute le vieux fou ! dit le blond

- Malfoy ! Tu viendras me voir après les cours dit Faith. Vasy continue B.

- Donc Hermione à raison. Je vais être honnête avec vous, ce n'est pas la seul raison, il y a une guerre et pendant la guerre tous les ennemies doivent devenir amis. Je me suis associé à Faith pour refermer la bouche de l'enfer. Quelqu'un sait ce que c'est ?

- Un point fort de magie, si elle s'ouvre, cela peut faire beaucoup de désastre. dit Malfoy

- Bien, c'est à peu près ça. Comment tu le sais ?

- Euh… J'ai du l'entendre…

- Hum… Faith t'as quelque chose à rajouter ?

- Oui, je suis pas un professeur normal, je peux être un démon comme je peux être un ange, ici, je n'accepterais aucune plaisanterie, dès le prochain cours, je pense qu'on commencera un programme d'entrainement. Un conseil, commencez à vous entrainez à courir, parce que je crois que vous allez souvent le faire ! "

Buffy regarda Faith estomaquer, les élèves se lancèrent un regard terrifié, qui était cette folle ?

" Vous pouvez y aller, Malfoy vient ici. "

Le blond arriva en souriant.

" Arrête de sourire comme un imbécile heureux, dans ce cour, je ne veux aucune insulte, tu as bien compris ?

- Oui professeur.

- Bien, alors euh, faut te punir c'est ça ?

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé vous sav….

- Malfoy ? C'est ça ? Tous les soirs de la semaine tu viendras ranger la salle et que je te revoie plus ! grogna Buffy "

Malfoy ne demanda pas son reste et sortit de la salle. Faith allais le suivre quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

" J'ai pas finie avec toi F.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- C'était quoi ton discours la ?

- Faut leurs faire peur, sinon c'est l'anarchie.

- Et avec Malfoy ? C'était quoi ce mot ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais vu la tête d'Hermione, ça devait être une insulte.

- Tu dois avoir raison… Tu m'étonnera toujours Faith.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme Girlfriend.

- Un combat Faithy ? "

La brune sourit et se mit en face de la blonde en position de combat, Buffy attaqua la première, Faith parra facilement.

" Tu te ramollis Girlfriend. "

Faith pris les bras de Buffy pour qu'elle ne puisse plus l'attaquer, elle se positionna derrière et la lâcha sentant la blonde se reposer sur elle. Son corps frissonna sous le contact de la blonde. Cette dernière profita de ce relâchement pour prendre Faith et la faire passer par dessus son épaule et la mettre à terre. Faith était bloqué à terre.

" Ne jamais relâcher sa garde chérie.

- Ouais… Surtout avec toi ! Je peux me relever ? "

Buffy laissa la brune se lever, cette dernière pris sa main et la tira vers elle. Buffy était allongé sur la brune. Leurs corps frissonnaient, et Buffy se rapprocha, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque et…

" Oups… Désolé professeurs… "

Buffy et Faith se relevèrent d'un seul coup pour voir la jeune intruse. Ce n'était autre qu'Hermione, qui était toute rouge maintenant.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux ? grogna Buffy.

- Hey miss sourit Faith, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Je voulais savoir… Hum… si ça ne vous dérangeais pas de me donner des cours en plus… Je suis pas très doué physiquement…

- Avec plaisir dit la brune avec un grand sourire. On voit ça la semaine prochaine ?

- Oui… Merci et encore désolée…

- C'est rien. "

Buffy faisait sa mine boudeuse.

" C'était quoi CA ? dit Faith

- Je peux te renvoyer la même question !

- Tu l'as agressé la pauvre !

- T'as pas vu comment elle te fais les yeux doux ?

- Non mais tu dérailles complètement ! J'essaye d'être sympa !

- Arrête ! Tu nous fais tout un speech tout à l'heure et là tu viens d'accepter des cours en plus !

- Mais t'es jalouse ou quoi ? J'me casse ! "

Faith partie dans Poudlard, elle était énervé, contre Buffy, contre elle même aussi, elle n'aurais jamais du se disputer avec la première. Elle marchait dans les cachots très fière, elle se sentait bien dans les cachots, c'était sa jeunesse. Elle connaissait tous les coins et recoins, les passages secrets. Elle montât au bureau de Dumbledore mais la statue lui bloqua l'entrée du bureau.

" Mot de passe ?

- Hum… Sorbet Citron ? "

L'escalier apparu et Faith arbora un plus grand sourire. Dumbledore n'avait pas changé.

" Faith, que me vaut ta venue ?

- Professeur, pourquoi m'avez vous fait revenir ?

- Pour que tu enseignes. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi… Mais regarde tu ne te sens pas mieux ?

- Si… Je me sens revivre… Vous m'avez même retrouvé ma baguette… Mais pourquoi l'éclair de feu ?

- Prends ça comme un cadeau de bienvenue lui dit Dumbledore.

- J'ai dis à Malfoy que j'étais élève à Poudlard avant… Il faisais son feignant… Tout comme moi il y a 4 ans avant d'être appelée…

- Tu as bien fait… Il ne dira rien, il sera trop curieux d'en découvrir plus. Ta jeune amie le sais ?

- Non… Je dois lui dire mais je n'y arrive pas…

- Ce n'est pas grave… Ecoute, tu as toujours été une excellente élève… Et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'on à un lien de parenté. Le choixpeau avait vu le futur te concernant, mais il aurait du t'envoyer à Gryffondor.

- Je n'aurais jamais été dans cette maison de tapette !

- Faith ! Gronda le vieux.

- Désolée professeur… Mais c'est vrai, en plus ce Potter, tout ce que je ne supporte pas…

- Fais un effort, évite de le prendre en grippe pour sa maison et ton passé.

- Je ne vous promet rien… Mais je veux entrainer l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard !

- Accordé… Comment va ton père ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus de 10 ans… Tu es mon seul lien avec la famille…

- Je sais... "

Faith resta quelques minutes avec Dumbledore puis partie. Elle ne savait où aller…

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey les amis, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour l'attente du chapitre... J'ai beaucoup de mal à la continuer mais je la finirais promis ! Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez :)

* * *

><p><strong> Chapitre 4 :<strong>

Buffy était resté dans la salle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle si douce et si gentille. Elle décida de se changer les idées et se mit à chercher sa jeune soeur. Le professeur McGonagal lui avait procuré un plan de l'école.

" Bon, elle doit être dans la grande salle à cette heure là pensa la blonde. Donc je dois prendre cet escalier là ! "

Elle montât et tomba nez à nez avec un groupe de serpentard. Dès que le groupe l'avait vu ils fuirent. La blonde trouva ça suspect. Elle avançât vers le mur et trouva une lettre coincé entre les briques.

" Buffy ! "

La blonde se retourna et vis sa soeur. Elle mis l'enveloppe dans son jogging et lui sourit.

" Hey ! Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Je reviens de divination. C'est très bizarre… La prof est bizarre… Mais la je vais en potion dans les cachots… Il parait que le prof est bizarre… On verra bien… Je te laisse… A ce soir ! "

La tornade Dawn partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Buffy sourit toute seule devant la jeunesse de sa soeur. Cette jeunesse qu'elle avait raté pour la mission. Un coup de blues l'a traversa et elle décida de retourner dans ses appartements.

Faith y était en train de lire sur le canapé.

" Faith ! Justement j'ai quelques questions à te poser !

- Je suis occupée B.

- Ca ne peux pas attendre ! Première question : Pourquoi tu parles d'enlever des points aux élèves ?

- Heu… J'ai entendu un professeur en parler alors je lui ai demandé, les maisons ont des points et on peut leur en enlever si les élèves ne sont pas sage je crois…

- Un professeur ? Quand ? On est resté tout le temps ensemble !

- J'en sais rien B. ! J'lai entendu c'est tout ! Et toi ? Pourquoi est tu jalouse contre Hermione ?

- Hermione ? La jeune fille de tout à l'heure ?

- Non Hermione le chien de Dumbledore ! Oui la jeune fille de tout à l'heure !

- Je ne suis pas jalouse d'elle ! C'est juste qu'elle est bizarre !

- Mais oui, mais oui ! Bon je peux me replonger dans ma lecture ou tu vas me sauter dessus ?

- Avoue que ça te ferais plaisir ! Que je me jette sur toi, comme avant ! "

La brune regarda la blonde, qu'est ce qu'il arrivait à Buffy ?

" Je ne comprend pas dit Faith. D'abord tu me demandes de rester et ensuite tu m'envoie ça dans la gueule ? Mais qu'est ce que tu crois Buffy ? Que je suis ton chien qui fait tout ce que tu veux ? Je ne suis pas à ta merci ! J'me casse ! Démerde toi pour cette bouche de l'enfer et le babysitting ! "

Faith parti dans sa chambre et fis son sac puis parti en claquant la porte… enfin le tableau. Le vampire grogna mais ce tus sous le regard noir de la brune. Buffy était resté dans leur salon, la bouche ouverte. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle secoua la tête et partie dans sa chambre.

Faith sorti sur le terrain de Quidditch et cria. Elle cria tellement fort que les premières années, qui étaient en botanique, eu peur que ce soit les loups garous de la forêt interdite. Rogue arriva avec son sourire narquois :

" Tu pars déjà Lehane ? Tu lâche tout ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Séverus ?

- On passe déjà au tutoiement et au prénom ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Des conseils pour séduire Willow ? Elle est lesbienne, ne tente rien sinon tu vas te faire botter le cul par une tueuse jalouse.

- Que… Quoi ? Willow ? Non, je euh… Laisse tomber, je viens te dire que le maître à eu vent de ta liberté et qu'il veut te rencontrer.

- Tu diras à ton maître que je n'ai rien à lui dire, et qu'il peut aller se faire foutre ! Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser j'aimerais me détendre !

- Bien bien, tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne le crois petite. "

Faith le pris par le col et le plaqua à terre.

" Redis encore une fois que je lui ressemble et tu n'as plus de tête Servilus ! Ne. Me. Compare. Pas. A. Ce. Fumier. ! "

Faith le lâcha et fis un accio pour avoir son éclair de feu, elle poussa son sac sur le coté, Severus partis un sourire aux lèvres et Faith commença à voler. Elle se sentait revivre. Poudlard, son univers, du moins jusqu'à une certaine année… Faith était tellement dans son éléments qu'elle ne vit pas une certaine brune arriver et s'assoir dans les gradins. Ce n'est qu'après dix minutes que Faith vint voler près de la brune.

" Hermione sourit elle. Que me vaut se plaisir ?

- Je sais que j'ai déjà été vous voir, mais est ce que je pourrais prendre des cours qu'avec vous ?

- Bien sur. Pourquoi ? Sans indiscrétion bien sur.

- Je crois que le professeur Summers ne m'apprécie pas vraiment.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est un peu compliqué c'est tout. Tu veux que l'on commence tout de suite ?

- Pourquoi pas ? »

Faith sourit, cette gamine lui plaisait bien. Elles descendirent toutes les deux, et Hermione se changea d'un coup de baguette. Elles commencèrent à courir ensemble tout en parlant.

« Poussin ? »

Spike rentra dans la chambre de Buffy en entendant les sanglots de cette dernière. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Poussin ?

- Faith... On s'est disputée et... »

Spike se recula et partit d'un air furieux. Buffy sanglota de plus belle, puis se reprit. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le blond avant qu'il trouve sa brune.

Spike arriva sur le terrain en courant. Il fonça sur la brune.

« Spike qu'est ce que tu fais bon sang ! Pourquoi tu as sauté sur Hermione ?

- Oup's désolé gamine. C'est toi que je cherchais !

- Je suis là ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Spike se releva et lui mis un coup de poing. Faith lui rendis son coup et le vampire tomba à terre.

« Tu t'es affaiblie suceur de sang ! Maintenant tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu veux m'agresser ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu me demande pourquoi ? Buffy est en pleur dans sa chambre !

- Hermione je crois que tu devrais rentrer dis doucement Faith, on reprendra la séance demain. Tu n'as rien vue.

- Oui professeur. J'ai rien vue, je rentre. Encore merci.

- Maintenant toi le décoloré ! Buffy t'as racontée ce qu'il c'est passé ou t'es juste parti avant ?

- Euh...

- C'est ce que je pensais. Tu vas retourner dans tes cachots et me laisser en paix. Ca ne regarde que B et moi compris ? Ou il faut que je te fasse un dessin ?

- Faith ! dit deux voix en même temps

- On ne peux pas être tranquille ici ? Dit Faith doucement »

Buffy arriva suivit d'un professeur qui avait de grosses lunettes et une coupe assez étrange.

« Alors Lehane ? On ne dit plus bonjour ? Tu ne viens même pas me voir pour me dire que tu es revenue.

- Professeur Trelawney... On pourra discuter plus tard ?

- Vous la connaissez ? demanda Buffy

- Si je la connais ? Qui ne connais pas la grande Faith Lehane, l'élève la plus brillante mais la plus perturbatrice aussi. Et la revoilà, professeur... C'était la seule élève à prendre mes cours au sérieux.

- Faith ? Tu m'explique ?

- Professeur, si nous allions prendre un thé dans le bureau de Dumbledore ensemble ?

- Bien sur avec plaisir.

- Tu ne t'échapperas pas comme ça Faith. Tu as des explications à me fournir dit Buffy. »

Faith fit un signe de la main à Buffy et partie avec son ancien professeur. Buffy soupira et rentra au château avec Spike.

« Faut que j'aille dans le bureau de Dumbledore !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois lui parler d'une lettre que j'ai trouvée. »

Les deux anciens amants essayèrent de trouver le bureau de Dumbledore mais en vain, ils étaient perdus.

« On est perdu ! Si seulement on avait cet elfe avec nous ! Ce... Dobby ? »

Et dans un CRAC sonore, le petit être apparut.

« Vous m'avez appelez professeur ?

- Je commence à bien aimé cet école. Oui, nous cherchons le bureau de Dumbledore dit Buffy

- Je vous y emmène. »

La tueuse et le vampire suivirent l'elfe de maison et montèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Les trois professeurs, déjà présent, étaient en train de rigoler en se rappelant du passé.

« Et dans les cachots ? Quand elle est arrivée avec des fumigènes pour entrer dans la salle de cour de potion. Séverus avait peur que ce soit Voldemort et elle est passé à travers la fumé avec une longue cape noir, glissant jusqu'au bureau. Tu avais été punis pendant un mois dit Trelawney

- Oui c'est vrai, mais qu'est ce que c'était amusant !

- Professeur ? »

Les trois adultes se retournèrent d'un seul coup. Buffy détourna le regard quand Faith la fixa et Spike lui lança un regard noir.

« Oui ? Que puis je pour vous ?

- Je peux parler sans crainte Monsieur ? Demanda Buffy.

- Oui allez-y.

- J'ai trouvé une lettre dans le couloir, elle a été déposée par des Serpentards. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte. »

Dumbledore l'ouvrit et la lue... Il soupira et se retourna vers le tableau derrière lui.

« Appelez Rupert. Nous avons un problème et dîtes lui de ramener le plus de livres possible. »

L'ancien directeur du tableau disparu et Dumbledore fit apparaître plusieurs autres chaises.

« Dobby, va chercher les professeurs Jenkins, Rosenberg et Harris. Puis apporte nous du thé s'il te plait. La nuit va être longue. »

* * *

><p>Voilà, le chapitre 5 est en travaux pour l'instant :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ! Désolée de continuer l'histoire assez tard :/ M'en voulez pas mais suite aux exams et un plantage de pc (bien sur sans sauvegarder les documents \o/) me revoilà pour la suite :)  
>Je ne suis absolument pas contente de cette suite, mais bon, je pense qu'il faut ça pour continuer l'histoire...<p>

Voilà rien ne m'appartiens, et bien sure si vous avez des critiques, ou même me disputer pour le temps d'arrivage du chapitre, vous pouvez :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 :<p>

Les deux tueuses étaient en planque au lieu indiqué sur la lettre, devant la salle sur demande. Faith s'endormais lentement, tandis que Buffy était aux aguets.

« FAITH !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Réveille toi ! Ils arrivent. »

Faith essuya le filet de bave au creux de ses lèvres, et regarda en direction du la statut. Un jeune homme blond arriva, ils semblaient attendre quelqu'un. Faith s'élança sous le regard exaspéré de la blonde.

« Hey Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Fai...Faith ?

- Je t'ai posé une question Malfoy !

- Je euh...

- Tu vas retourner immédiatement dans ton dortoir ! Tu ne sais pas l'ampleur de tes gestes...

- Mais...

- Tu as entendu Draco, rentre dans la salle commune. »

Faith se retourna et vit Rogue. Ce dernier sourit, et le blond partit sans demander son reste. Buffy secoua la tête et se retourna vers Faith.

« Mais ça va pas Faith ? On aurait pu avoir tout le groupe si tu n'étais pas partie sur un coup de tête.

- Je sais ce que je fais B. Je l'ai toujours su !

- Oui, comme quand tu as tué cet homme ! »

Buffy réalisa la phrase qu'elle venait de dire. Faith fronça les sourcils et partie.

« Severus, vous avez du café dans votre bureau j'espère ! »

Rogue regarda les deux jeunes filles et suivit la brune. Buffy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Faith ne se retourna pas et Buffy repartit dans ses appartements seule.

Une fois dans le bureau de Séverus, une tasse de café brulante, Faith commença à parler.

« Racontez moi tout sur le seigneur des ténèbres Rogue.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais tout te raconter pour que tu ailles tout rapporter à ton gentil tonton Dumby !

- Fais moi confiance pour te tuer dès que j'en ai l'occasion Servilus ! Mais bon, être dans le camps des gentils m'a suffisamment détruite. Je sais que tu fais le sale boulot pour le pouvoir obscure de la force, alors fais moi rencontrer ton maître !

- Le pouvoir obscure de la force ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas partisan de Dark Vador !

- Bon tu m'emmène voir ton boss, ou je dois me démerder toute seule pour trouver sa maison ? Surement chez les Malfoy, maintenant que Lucius est en prison.

- Ce week end, il y a les sorties à Pré au Lard, on ira le voir. Je lui enverrais un hibou.

- Essais le téléphone, les textos ça va plus vite et c'est moins cher ! Allez réfléchis y mon p'tit Servilus ! J'vais me coucher ! Merci pour le café, la prochaine fois demande aux elfes de t'en faire, parce qu'il est dégueulasse celui là !

- Au fait Lehane... Tu as vraiment tué des gens ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas Servilus ! Fais attention à toi si tu ne veux pas revivre la période de ma scolarité encore une fois... Les maraudeurs à coté seront des souvenirs plaisant...»

Elle parti en laissant Rogue comme hébété.

* * *

><p><em>Pendant ce temps là dans le dortoir des rouge et or.<em>

Hermione lisait un livre sur l'histoire de la magie tandis que Ron et Harry jouaient aux échecs.

« Dit Harry, tu penses quoi des nouvelles prof' de défense moldue ?

- Je sais pas trop, la brune est jolie, mais trop... Trop serpentarde... Et toi ? Puis ça ne sert pas vraiment grâce à la magie...

- Elles ne servent à rien je trouve aussi , la défense moldus... Comme si les moldues pouvaient se défendre ! Je suis sur qu'elles ne sont même pas sorcières !

- Ron ! Les moldus savent se défendre dit Hermione !

- Avec quoi ? Leurs machin qui font pan ?

- Ca s'appelle des armes incultes !

- Hermione... Il ne connait pas le monde moldue laisse tomber dit Harry pour calmer le jeu... »

Hermione soupira et se leva. Elle ne jeta même pas un regard sur les deux garçons et partie se coucher. Affalée sur son lit, elle laissa les larmes couler... Les machins qui font pan avait tué plusieurs membres de sa famille... Et elle ne trouvait pas que les cours de défense moldue ne servait à rien... Elle s'endormie sur cette pensée... Et surtout sur une brune aux yeux noisettes...

* * *

><p><em>Pré au lard. Samedi matin. Dans une ruelle.<em>

« Bon, on va où ? Dit la brune

- Tu sais transplaner j'espère ?

- Dès ma deuxième année j'ai su... Tu me sous estime Rogue, ça m'attriste...

- Donne moi ta main Lehane !

- Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre Sev' ! Je préfère plus de seins... Et des cheveux propres aussi »

Rogue soupire sous l'attitude de son ancienne élève et ils transplanèrent tous les deux dans le manoir Malfoy. Un grand manoir, sombre et lugubre. « Il faudrait refaire la déco » pensa la brune.

Lord Voldemort eu un sourire ? Enfin ce qui se rapprochait plus d'un sourire pour le sorcier sans nez.

Pourquoi est elle là ? Pourquoi est elle venue dans le manoir du Lord Noir ? Simplement elle voulait certaine réponse du à son passé...

« Mlle Lehane... Quel plaisir de vous voir.

- Le plaisir n'est qu'à moitié partagé Tom.

- Comment osez vous ? Le seul osant m'appeler comme ça n'est nul autre que ce vieil hypocrite ! Ton vieil oncle qui va bientôt mourir !

- On peut parler de la mort de l'amoureux des moldus, ou on peut parler de choses plus sérieuse. Comme le sujet de ma venue ici. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps Voldy !

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous tuer !

- Et bien allez y ! Tuez moi, torturez moi ! Dit Faith en ouvrant les bras.

- Je le ferais, si à l'avenir vous me manquez de respect. Nos invités sont toujours bien traité.

- Même les moldus ?

- J'ai dit invités ma petite. Bien, si vous voulez me suivre, nous allons prendre le thé.

- Voilà pourquoi je suis partie de l'Angleterre, toujours du thé ! Vous auriez pas un café ?

- Si bien sur ! Bellatrix ! Apporte nous deux tasses de thé et une de café !

- Oui mon maitre. Mais ne pouvez vous pas demander aux elfes ?

- Contesterait tu mes ordres Bella ?

- Non mon maître... Mais...

- Tut tut tut... Tout de suite !

- Oui maître... »

Le trio alla s'assoir à la grande table des Malfoy. Voldemort en bout de table et à sa droite Faith. Rogue quant à lui s'assit à coté de la tueuse.

- Bellatrix... Lestrange ? Black Lestrange ?

- Oui...

- Je vais la tuer !

- Voyons voyons. Ne parlons pas de meurtre sur les membres de votre famille !

- Ma quoi ?

- Votre mère est née Black, jeune fille. Vous êtes la nièce de Bella... Je te pleins quand même... D'un coté ton cher oncle Dumbledore et de l'autre une folle furieuse... Tu es mal tombée petite...

- C'est IMPOSSIBLE ! Par Merlin comment cette Veracrasse à puis torturer sa sœur ?!

- Avec une baguette tout simplement ! C'était tellement jouissif ! Elle n'était que peu résistante... Ca m'a chagrinée de la voir succombé aussi vite... Pourtant elle était le bras droit du seigneur...

- Vous n'êtes qu'une s...

- Faith s'il te plait... Ton langage n'est pas approprié pour une jeune fille...

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ma chère tante !

- C'est ce qu'on verra ma chère nièce... Bellatrix partit dans un fou rire.

- Cessez vos enfantillages ! Mon seigneur, vous vouliez voir Lehane pour une raison n'est ce pas ? Nous n'avons pas tout notre temps...

- Tu es bien pressé mon cher Séverus... Mais tu as raison... Faith, je connais ton histoire, ton père était un des plus grand mangemort, tout comme ta mère... Veux tu prendre la relève ? Devenir mon bras droit et conquérir le monde avec moi ? Détruire ce Potter et tout les traites à leurs sang ? Te venger de la première tueuse ! Découvrir de nouveaux pouvoirs ! Etre la plus puissante !

- Euh mon Lord... Ce n'est pas moi votre bras droit ? demanda Bella

- Tu m'agace aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas quelques moldues à torturer ?"

Bella se leva en lançant un regard noir à sa nièce. Faith avait devant elle la seule personne qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde ! Elle avait rendu sa mère folle, plongée dans l'alcool et la drogue... Elle n'allait pas en rester là... Et son père... Voldemort avait il des nouvelles de son père ? Un puissant sorcier... Mais comment avait il pu être au coté du mage noir alors que Dumbledore était son parrain et comme son oncle ? Voldemort avait il trouvé l'alliance de son père avec sa legimancie ? Comme il essayait depuis tout à l'heure avec Faith ? Cette dernière se posait pleins de questions sans réponses...

Voldemort commença à perdre patience et toussa ce qui fit sortir la brune de ses pensées.

" Alors ? Veux tu me rejoindre ?"


End file.
